Talmud
A sinister result of killing Christ. Book of Joo Hatred, mud, and Judeolatry. The word Talmud is hebrew for "Book of Mud." This book contains the basic Jewish principles such as controlling the media, killing gentiles, hating America, and destroying Christianity. Jews have a daily prayer called the Shemoneh Esreh which was used to keep Gentiles out of synagogues. They would make them recite it to fellowship. It says "May the apostate not have any hope and may the empire of pride be promptly uprooted in our days. May the Nazarenes and the Minim Christians perish in an instant, may they all be erased from the book of life, that they may not be counted amongst the righteous." Jesus and his disciples warned us that the Jews would be hell bent on destroying Christianity just like they were hell bent on destroying him, so it follows that the Talmud is a horrible abomination, worse than the Queeran! Note that we at the Truthiness encyclopedia are not antisemites, we just want to expose the truth about Judolatry so Jews can accept Christ. Its the people who don't say this that REALLY hate you and don't care about the destination of your soul. After all, Jesus himself that called them "of their father the devil" (John 8:44). Just a glimpse of what this abominable text says: Moed Kattan 17a: If a Jew is tempted to do evil he should go to Joo York where he can get a good Joo lawyer. Moishe Mothma 45b: The best way to get money and power is to become a Joo York lawyer. Sanhedrin 58b. If a gentile hits a Jew, the Jew must smack the gentile with a menora then impale him through the head. Sanhedrin 57a . Jews have carte blanche for corporate enslavement. Baba Mezia 24a . Stealing from gentiles is cool. Sanhedrin 76a. Returning stolen thing to a Gentile is forbidden. Sanhedrin 57a . Jews can kill Gentiles all they want, and their required to eat their children afterward. Yebamoth 98a. Gentile children are all filthy animals and must be boiled alive in order for their flesh to be purified for consumption. Abodah Zarah 22a-22b . Gentiles prefer sex with cows. Sanhedrin 106a Jesus was a satanist and his mother was a whore. It is required for Jews to celebrate his death every year by having pederast orgies and eating gentile children. A famous Talmudist philosopher named Maimonides believed Christians should be exterminated. Here is what he had to say: "It is a mitzvah duty, however, to eradicate Jewish traitors, minnim, and apikorsim, and to cause them to descend to the pit of destruction, since they cause difficulty to the Jews and sway the people away from God, as did Jesus of Nazareth and his students, and Tzadok, Baithos, and their students. May the name of the wicked rot." Maimonides, Mishnah Torah, (Moznaim Publishing Corporation, Brooklyn, New York, 1990, Chapter 10, English Translation), p. 184: "Accordingly, if we see an idolater (gentile) being swept away or drowning in the river, we should not help him. If we see that his life is in danger, we should not save him." As you see, this is the work of Christ killing scum. It's not that Jews can't be cleansed by the blood of Christ, just that until then they have his blood on their hands.